cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Cimorelli
|image = |origin = Sacramento, California |genres = Pop, R'n'B |years active = 2007-present |members = Christina Cimorelli Katherine Cimorelli Lisa Cimorelli Amy Cimorelli Lauren Cimorelli Dani Cimorelli |caption = Cimorelli in March 2013 From left to right: Amy, Christina, Katherine, Lauren, Dani, Lisa |p.o. box = Cimorelli, PO Box 4131, Malibu, CA 90264-4131http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/315930696902254838 |eps = Hello There CimFam EP Believe It EP Made in America EP |associated acts = Megan & Liz Ryan Beatty MattyBRaps James Maslow}} Cimorelli is a singing group that became well-known through YouTube. They are currently signed to Universal Music's Island label. The band consists of six sisters: Christina, Katherine, Lisa, Amy, Lauren, and Dani Cimorelli. Their debut album is expected to be released in 2013.https://twitter.com/MomCimorelli/status/259792991537995777 About Cimorelli Cimorelli covers popular songs and posts them on YouTube. Cimorelli is the band's name because it's the girls' last name. They also have five brothers, who sometimes appear in the girls' videos. The original three members of the group were Christina, Katherine and Lisa. Their covers and original songs feature their signature harmonies and are more often then not acappella. The solos are split up between the six of them on every song. Harmony parts are assigned according to vocal range and lyrical age-appropriateness. Because the girls do not swear and have many younger fans, they sometimes change the lyrics of a song they are covering to make it more age-appropriate. History 2007 In 2007, the five oldest girls began Cimorelli as a group, and recorded covers of popular songs and uploaded them to YouTube. In 2010, the family moved to Southern California so the girls could pursue their music career. 20008 In 2008, the girls released their first EP called "Hello There". Each song was written by Christina and Lauren with the vocal harmonies arranged by Lisa. It has never been officially released. 2009 In 2009, the band came under the management of Sarah Stennett. They signed on with Universal Music. 2010 In 2010, the girls worked with singer-songwriter Aaron Michael Cox.http://www.formspring.me/LisaCim/q/362651564680172246 2011 In June 2011, Cimorelli collaborated with Ryan Beatty on a cover of Selena Gomez's song "Who Says." Soon after signing on with Universal Music in 2009, the CimFam EP was released on December 6, 2011. 2012 In the summer of 2012, Cimorelli was nominated for a Teen Choice Award in the category of "Web Star," but lost to Sophia Grace and Rosie, two British children known for their Super Bass cover and appearances on the Ellen DeGeneres show. In the beginning of June 2012, Cimorelli was featured in the Just Dance 4 trailer featuring Flo Rida.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ONAAzAsd1Pg They can be seen in the beginning and ending; in the very beginning, Christina, Lauren, Lisa, and Amy are in the front, and Dani and Katherine in the back towards the stairs; and at the end, Lauren and Dani are dancing next to each other while Christina, Lisa, and Katherine are dancing next to each other and Amy is toward the front. Around August of 2012, Cimorelli teamed up with AT&T for their "Don't Text and Drive" campaign. The girls uploaded multiple videos dealing with the topic: one that detailed what they were doing,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OpGsi2GQMg covers of the songs "Some Nights,"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaeN3ok5Vm4 "As Long As You Love Me,"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCaRtiZIEro a "Don't Text and Drive Step Rally" that featured Ryan Beatty and a short chant they made,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mu3Qf0b0244 and a video of them urging users to take the AT&T pledge.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f452TTpwnNQ Early December 2012, the girls revealed that they had gotten their own VEVO channel and that the Believe It music video would be uploaded to that account on December 11, the same day the Believe It EP came out.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyUs4iIr4kg 2013 In June of 2013, the girls collaborated with James Maslow on the cover of Justin Timberlake's song Mirrors. Also in June, the girls' fourth EP was released. EPs A list of Cimorelli's extended plays, or EPs. ''Hello There Songs include six original songs: *Singing My Song *On the Radio *Delaney *Hello There *Everything Has Changed *Do You Know CimFam Songs include one original song and five covers: *Million Bucks, an original song written by Christina, vocal arrangements by Lisa. *Price Tag, by Jessie J *Dynamite, by Taio Cruz *What Makes You Beautiful, by One Direction *Skyscraper, by Demi Lovato *All I Want for Christmas, by Mariah Carey Believe It ''Believe It is an EP of Cimorelli's. It includes three original songs and one Christmas cover. It was released December 11, 2012. *Believe It *You Got Me Good *Wings (Acoustic) *Santa Claus Is Coming to Town ''Made in America ''Made in America includes four original songs by Cimorelli. It was released June 18, 2013. *Made In America *Wings *The Way We Live *Whatcha Think About Us Discography Covers *The National Anthem *We Are Family *Unwritten *He Reigns *Carol of the Bells *Santa Claus Is Coming to Town *Car Wash *What Time Is It? *Love Like This *How You Love Me Now *See You Again *My Wish *God Bless The USA *Party in the USA *Send It On *You Belong With Me *The Climb *How Will I Know? *Battlefield *Hold the Line *Joy to the World *Angels We Have Heard on High *Hava Nagila *Coventry Carol Lullaby *One Time *ABC *Baby *Eenie Meenie/Love Me (mash-up) *I Want You Back *Find Your Love *California Gurls/Tik Tok (mash-up) *Dynamite *Teenage Dream *Just the Way You Are *Don't Stop Believin' *Firework *Pray *All I Want for Christmas Is You *Jingle Bell Rock *If I Were A Boy *Price Tag *We Are the World *Perfect *Coming Home *Friday *Rolling in the Deep *Best Love Song *Yeah Right *Who Says *Backseat/Til the World Ends/Where Dem Girls At?/Blow (mash-up) *Just a Kiss *Best Thing I Never Had *How to Love *Skyscraper *You and I *Who You Are *We Found Love *Without You *Love You Like a Love Song *Make Me Proud *Mistletoe *It Will Rain/Chasing Pavements (mash-up) *What Makes You Beautiful *I Won't Give Up *Someone Like You *Turn Up the Music *Call Me Maybe *Stronger *Boyfriend *Payphone *Don't Call Me Baby (parody with MattyBRaps) *Where Have You Been *One Thing *Good Time *Some Nights *As Long As You Love Me *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together *Live While We're Young *I Knew You Were Trouble *Windows Down *Beauty and a Beat *Cups *22 *Heart Attack *I Want Crazy Original songs *Believe It *Delaney *Do You Know *Everything Has Changed *Hello There *Million Bucks *On the Radio *Singing My Song *Wings *You Got Me Good *Today Is Renegadehttps://twitter.com/MomCimorelli/status/276427363326234624 *Boom *Made In America *The Way We Live *Whatcha Think About Us *Unsaid Things Members Current *Christina Cimorelli *Katherine Cimorelli *Lisa Cimorelli *Amy Cimorelli *Lauren Cimorelli *Dani Cimorelli Former *Mike Cimorelli Trivia *Cimorelli and Rita Ora have the same manager.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/365902949618047744 Gallery To view the image gallery for Cimorelli, click 'here'. External Links * * * * (official VEVO account) * * * * * References }}